1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a switching mode power supply (SMPS) and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a power supply for supplying power to an electronic product, a switching mode power supply (SMPS) may be used. An SMPS transforms an input alternating-current (AC) voltage and outputs a constant voltage for operating an electronic product. If an electronic product is on standby in a ready mode for a predetermined period of time, the electronic product enters a power saving mode. Currently, restraints on standby power of electronic products are getting strong to globally reduce generation of carbon dioxide and thus a solution for reducing power consumption of a power supply in a power saving mode is required